


Fame Without Fortune

by sassypinks



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One-Shot, Sad times, those dumb cookies, vamp is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypinks/pseuds/sassypinks
Summary: Dreams can suck sometimes. They dont always turn out how we want them to, and we can hit rough patches. Rockstar cookie knows this better than anyone. Thank God he has other people who know how he feels. Kinda. They’re trying their best.





	Fame Without Fortune

Sparkling Cookie stared at the once-famous Rockstar Cookie from behind his bar. The white-haired superstar stunk of alcohol, and sat there, face down, weeping silently.  
“Trouble in paradise?” he questioned, concerned. His words were generic but genuine.  
“Ghhhg...” was the only reply Rockstar offered.  
From a few seats down, Vampire Cookie spoke up. “His paradise is long gone, Sparkling. You should know, since you’re the one serving him. Did you not hear what happened?” he said, his voice smooth like rum.  
“No, darling, I haven’t. Rockstar, care to tell me before Vampire does?” Sparkling asked; his words meant to be as charming as they usually were, but the shakiness of his voice showed his concern.

Rockstar sat up partially, still somewhat hunched over, his eyes lidded from drinking so much. “God, where do I even start? My life is in shambles, I can’t write any good music, I can’t get a date, I might as well just be dead... rock is dying, Sparkling. Cookies like the stuff DJ makes, not guitar solos. Hell, even Mint Choco or Marshmallow are way more famous than me. My career might as well be over.” Rockstar could barely choke out his last few words before collapsing into a pool of tears.  
“Rockstar, darling, do you even hear yourself?” Sparkling practically shouted, his faced scrunched up with worry for his dear friend. “You have millions of fans, nearly all your songs have been major hits, you’re gorgeous, your life should be sweet as honey! Is there... something you aren’t telling us?”

Vampire put an arm around Rockstar’s shoulders, a sympathetic smile on his face. “My friend, I understand how you feel, but drinking yourself to death is no way to solve your problems. Our sweet words may not do much good, but do understand, we mean everything we say. We’re just worried about you is all. It... it might be a good idea to stay with one of us for the night. Just so we can keep an eye on you.”  
Rockstar nodded his head in agreement, then looked up at Vampire.

His white hair was slightly matted, his face was covered in tears and vodka, and, suddenly, covered in a smile as well. He pulled Vampire and Sparkling both in for a hug, holding them both so they felt like they would crumble. “You guys... thanks. It’s hard being in the limelight. I wish it were as easy as it looks, but... ugh, God, it really sucks sometimes.” Rockstar pulled back, with a weary smile on his face, his eyes finally dry. “C’mon, Vamp, let’s have a drink. For fun, this time. On me. Actually, I should probably lay off.” All three laughed, like nothing bad had even happened. The tension in the room had dissipated, and while Rockstar was still in a sorry state, he at least had friends he knew would be there for him when he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> what is a komaeda and who is kanye west


End file.
